Saving Omi
Saving Omi is the thirty-ninth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Jeff Allen and written by Stephen Sustarsic and David Silverman. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on May 21, 2005. __TOC__ Overview With Omi having been turned evil and now on the Heylin side, and Master Fung stuck in a meditative state, the remaining Xiaolin Apprentices must find a way to save their friend and their caretaker before it's too late. When Chase Young and Omi attack the Xiaolin Temple, they learn that it was Chase who tricked Omi into trapping his good chi in the Ying-Yang World and he also returns Wuya to her physical form, without her powers. The Xiaolin, Dojo, and Jack Spicer must venture into the Ying-Yang World, find the Yang Yo-Yo, and save Omi. Jack, having followed the Warriors in, becomes good when they return, due to having the Reversing Mirror when leaving the Ying-Yang World. However, despite restoring Omi's good chi, Omi is bound to Chase Young from a vow made when he was evil. Synopsis With Omi having gone to the dark side and Master Fung in an unshakable meditative state, Dojo and the three other monks are left racking their brains as to how this happened and how they could change it back. In the meantime, Omi revels in his new partnership, gladly agreeing to help Chase to fulfill his urge to fight incessantly and fight anyone. Chase encourages him, savoring the prospects of the evil they can wreak. Wuya is less enthusiastic with the new ally, and she is no more cheerful when the other Heylin flock to Chase's side. Back at the Temple, the monks are not cheered up when Kimiko finds a video recording taken by Dojo-bot from earlier that day. They learn that it was Chase who sent Master Fung into the Ying-Yang world, meaning he had the real Ying Yo-Yo all along. Things are bad, and they get worse when Chase Young and Omi attack the Temple. The warriors get ready to fight Chase, but he points to Omi, whose forehead dots are still glowing in the diamond position. Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay try to convince Omi that it was Chase's fault all this was happening, but he doesn't care. Chase orders Omi to attack the other three, who are knocked back in the impact. They try to use Shen Gong Wu against him, but Omi dodges so that they are hit by their own magic and beats them up. Chase then heads towards the vault to take some of the Wu from the remaining warriors. Back at his citadel, he uses the Serpent's Tail/Reversing Mirror combination to restore Wuya to her human form, though he does not restore her powers. Dojo finds a missing piece of the Wu scroll, showing that the Ying Yo-Yo is meant to be used with another Wu, the Yang Yo-Yo. Using only one to leave the Ying-Yang world will leave your good chi trapped there. Omi had not realized this, but Master Fung had, so he put himself in a meditative state to keep his evil side under control. The Warriors and Dojo attack Chase’s fortress for the Ying Yo-Yo to retrieve Omi’s chi and the Yang Yo-Yo, which Dojo remembers is somewhere in that realm. The monks are soon found, with Omi as aggressive as ever. Even Jack Spicer joins the fight, using the Reversing Mirror to reflect attacks. Still, they find the Ying Yo-Yo and flee into the Ying-Yang world, with Jack accidentally passing into the portal also. After finding Omi's and Master Fung's chi, they find the Yang Yo-Yo and return to their world (closely followed by an unnoticed, near-invisible shape). When they return to Earth, they find Omi, his dots still glowing, ready and anxious to fight. Kimiko tells Raimundo and Clay to keep Omi busy while she goes into Omi with the Manchurian Musca. Jack follows her by using the Changing Chopsticks. Raimundo and Clay use their elemental abilities to battle, but Omi's new Heylin powers far outclass theirs, and Omi pummels both of them. Raimundo, taking the harsh beating, begins to cry, to show Omi that he is hurting him who looks surprised, but Clay, behind Omi's back, breaks up the fight so Omi would stop hurting Raimundo. Still, the two of them are far outclassed by Omi, who has refined his water and ice attacks with brutal strength. Just then, Kimiko and Jack—who, surprisingly, is helping her navigate Omi’s brain—replace Omi’s chi, leaving Omi's head as he becomes himself again. (Dojo explains that, because Jack carried the Reversing Mirror into the Ying-Yang world, Jack left his evil side behind and as a result, has emerged as a good person.) Unfortunately, Chase Young appears above the young monks, interrupting the happy reunion. Enraged over what has happened, Raimundo wastes no time charging through the air at him, attempting to best the other man. However, Chase, who is much stronger, grabs Raimundo's hands which leaves him helplessly kicking in the air, frightened. Mere seconds later Chase morphs into his lizard self and attempts to bite Raimundo's head off, but Clay appears at the last second and manages to get Raimundo to safety. Faced with Chase and his minions, Dojo and the monks are prepared to defend Omi whatever the cost. Dojo soon joins in, magically transforming himself to his true height and in the process, unleashes a flamethrower at Chase who quickly intercepts it and then using a Heylin Memory Recall spell. In the process, Omi remembers while he was evil, he swore his own eternal loyalty to Chase. As the flashback ends, Omi sadly reminds his friends to stand down, having realized that Chase was right all along and that Omi himself must stay with Chase because as a Xiaolin Monk, Omi is bound by his word. Chase used his black magic brings Omi back to (seemingly) Heylin side. He does that again and it's shown that Omi has now been changed into a cat who meows at his friends who gasp in shock. Chase tells them that Omi belongs to him now and forever. As Omi and the other warriors advance on them, Dojo, knowing they're hopelessly outnumbered, flees the castle with Jack, Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo on his back. Chase's chuckles then echo as due to his overwhelming powers, the world instantly succumbs to the darkness with a strong surge of white light erupting into the sky which in turn brings about the end of the world. As Dojo retreats, the others are focused on ahead except for Raimundo who is crying over what's happened. It then cuts to the lair where Omi Cat approaches the end of the ledge and sadly watches as his friends fly off into the night as the One Thousand Years of Darkness begins. Revealed Shen Gong Wu The Yang Yo-Yo is Shen Gong Wu that teleports the user(s) to and from the Ying-Yang World. When used it opens a portal to the Ying-Yang World. It is needed for a person to leave the Ying-Yang World with their Chi. It was inside Dojo's ear, found while in the Ying-Yang World. }} Shen Gong Wu Tally References External links * IMDb - Xiaolin Showdown * TV.com - Xiaolin Showdown Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 2 Category:Xiaolin Showdown